Why am I 5 again!
by amuxikuto43ver
Summary: Ikuto makes an accidental wish. Wishing that things would be like they used to. it affects Himself Tadase and Utau. And for some strange reasong Amu. They're all 7 years younger. What are they gonna do. AMUTO


hihi! i know i haven't finished my other stories, but i just HAD to write this i had a dream about it last night and i LOVED IT!!!!

Ikuto: *flicks tihani's forehead* otaku

Tihani: OW!!!

Ikuto: Enjoy...

* * *

Ikuto slammed his house door. He slung his violin case over his shoulder and walked out to the drive way he heard stuff rumble through his house. He heard the window open and his mom leaned out.

"Wait! Come back Ikuto-kun! We still need to talk!" called out his mother from the first floor window.

"You told me what you had to say already. I don't."

He said and turned the corner of his block and headed to his favorite place. The park.

Yoru landed on Ikuto's shoulder. "Ikutooo. Whats wrong with your mom mya?!" he asked.

Ikuto kept walking and stuck his hand in his pockets. "Well things aren't like how they used to be..." he sighed.

"When i was born, she always used to make cookies. She smiled all the time too. Now she's boring. She only goes to ." he nagged and laid down on his shoulder.

"Hn." Yoru was right. Things had changed. Back when he was younger, His family was very happy. Now...now its..gone

_ "It would be nice to go back to that time.." he thought._

Just then, The dumpty key glimmered. A bright light filled the air. Yoru leapt off Ikuto's shoulder.

"What is the NYA!"

Ikuto closed his eyes.

* * *

Amu yawned and spun around in circles in the living Room.

"Ah! It feels so nice to have the room to myself!" she sighed happily as she plopped down onto the couch.

"You're lucky that you didn't have to go with your parents to Kyoto." Said Ran as she swung her pompoms about.

Miki was drawing but then she stopped. She looked up. "Somethings coming." she said.

"what is it Miki?" asked Amu as she sat up from the couch.

"Something is going to happen..."

"Whats going to-"

Suddenly there was bright flash.

Amu knocked out.

Amu slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times and looked around. She was lying on the floor. She sat up to see her charas staring at her. "What happend you guys?" she asked.

"AMu-chan i think theres something wrong dessu!~" said Suu as she floated over Amu and examined her.

She noticed her clothes were suddenly really big.

"Huh?" she said as her shirt sagged over her shoulder.

Amu ran to the full view mirror in the bathroom.

"OH MY GOD!!! I'm A LITTLE GIRL?!"

Amu exited the bathroom. She sighed. She had to wear Ami's clothes. She wored a light pink dress with 3 layers of light frills and there was a small bow by her neck.

"I look widiculous." she said.

Amu was now the size of how she was when she was 5 years old.

"You look cute Amu-chan!" cheered Ran. Amu growled and walked down the stairs.

"Wow I never realized how big these stairs were." she gasped as she clinged to the railing as she went down.

"That's because your 3 feet tall Amu chan..." said miki as Amu stumbled down a few steps.

"S-shut up!" as she regained her balance. Finally, she reached the botom.

"Finally!" she laughed and clapped her hands. She stopped. Oh snap, the year old personality was catching up with her.

Her charas laughed.

"Argh!" she yelled as she chased them around the living room. They giggled.

Amu chased the around the coffee table."I'm gonna get jooh!!-"

_ding dong...._

_ding dong_

Amu looked to the door. "Who could dat be?" she said as she walked to the door. She tiptoed but couldnt se through the hole to se who it was.

"Miki can you check if its safe to open the door." asked Amu.

Miki nodded and hovered to the hole. She peeped through andf laughed. "Open it! its very safe!" she said as she floated back down.

Amu gave a confused look and opened the door. She looked to the door and saw a young boy. He had dark blue hair and midnight blue was taller  than by her by at least a foot.. Was this...Ikuto?Couldn't be. This guy looked too young. He was about 10.

"who-who are yooh?" she asked slightly hiding behind the dor.

The boy stepped into the birghter part of the light. "Who do you think it is?" his voice wasn't like Ikuto's. It was higher, but still low for a little 5 year old kid.

Amu cocked her head. "Huh?"

Finally the boy frowned and bent down. Amu blushed. He leaned down and bit her ear lightly.

Amu jumped back and put her hand over her ear. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!~"

The boy pulled back and smirked. "Now do you know who I am? nee, Amu?"

"IKUTO?!"


End file.
